


heatin' up a fever

by echoaround



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Filthy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Sweat, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoaround/pseuds/echoaround
Summary: He'd discovered pretty early on that Callum liked dirty talk. The fact that he liked this particular thing, to be reminded of howgayit all was, didn't happen until later.Ben wasn't sure, because Callum hadn't yet been able to talk about it without getting so hard he nearly came on the spot, but he suspected it was because Callum had so many years of trying to deny his urges, that the mere mention of everything he was now allowed to do was all it took to send him spinning off into some kind of headspace.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	heatin' up a fever

**Author's Note:**

> this is pure filth, if that ain't your thing keep on moving.

Ben was already hard when he woke up. The room was too hot, stifling under their duvet, but his blood was pumping in his ears, the hot, hard need of it pulsing through him. 

Fire lit bright in his veins, and he shoved one hand into his boxers and walked the other the short distance across the bed to find Callum's skin. 

He was scorching. Tacky with sweat, and he stirred at the mere touch of Ben's hand like he was waiting for it too. 

"S'going on?" He mumbled, sleep-slurred but eager. 

Ben didn't reply. He rolled their bodies until they were pressed together, sticky and slick. Callum was pliant, opening his thighs for Ben to crawl between and Ben pushed a thumb to the wet rim of his hole. 

"Still open for me," he mused. 

It had been only a few hours since their last go around, but Ben was ramped up by the heat, by Callum beside him. 

Callum whined as Ben slotted their bodies together. Callum's cock was rock hard, pushed to the slippery skin of Ben's hip where he's sweltering. 

"Look at you," Ben said, fucking a thumb into Callum's mouth just to feel him suck on it. 

He marvelled at the men spread out beneath him. A man who, not so long ago, had denied how much he wanted this.

Ben had never been fooled. 

He'd seen the raw desire for it flash in Callum's eyes from the get-go. Now Callum drew his knees up and choked out sounds until Ben pushed his cock to his sucking, greedy hole and thrust in. 

He was even hotter inside. 

His walls squeezed at Ben's cock, the lube from earlier still squelching in a filthy, wanton noise that only made Ben drive his hips harder until Callum cried out and dug his nails into his arm. 

Ben's moan was lost to a bite at Callum's nipple that had him arching off the bed, pushing closer. 

"Fuck, Ben," Callum said. 

"That's the idea."

Callum rolled his eyes, "you're such a—" 

Ben didn't find out what he was. He rolled his hips, fucking into Callum's body hard and fast and the sentence died on Callum's tongue. 

"Shut up," Ben told him. 

Callum gripped a fist into the sheet below him and held on as Ben picked up a punishing pace.

"Yeah," Ben babbled. "You take it so well. You fucking love it."

Callum's face flushed pink and he turned his head into the soft cotton of his pillow. 

"Don't be shy babe," Ben continued, loving the way his words made Callum blush and spread his legs a little wider. "You like being shoved on my cock. You liked sucking on it earlier until you choked. Should do that to you now. Put you on your knees and put that mouth to work."

He'd discovered pretty early on that Callum liked dirty talk. The fact that he liked this particular thing, to be reminded of how _gay_ it all was, didn't happen until later. 

Ben wasn't sure, because Callum hadn't yet been able to talk about it without getting so hard he nearly came on the spot, but he suspected it was because Callum had so many years of trying to deny his urges, that the mere mention of everything he was now allowed to do was all it took to send him spinning off into some kind of headspace.

It was even better if Ben teased him for it, but that wasn't something he'd pushed too far yet. Maybe another time. 

Ben pulled out. Partly, to watch Callum's hands claw at him, trying to get him back inside like he _needed_ it, but mostly because he wanted to switch things up. 

"On your knees," Ben told him. 

Callum didn't even blink before complying. That was another thing Ben wanted to try, sometime. There was a whole realm of possibilities with Callum, a long list of things he wanted to do, urgent appetites he could gorge himself on. They'd get to them all, this thing between them felt like a forever kind of thing. 

Ben pushed back in, grabbing a hand full of Callum's hair and tugging on it, exposing his throat as he fucked into him. Callum's back arched, one tense gorgeous line down the center of his spine to where Ben could watch himself disappearing into that tight, greedy entrance. 

"Ah," Callum chanted. "Ah, ah, Ben." 

"That's it," Ben praised. "So fucking good for me. Look at you taking this cock. Push back on it baby, show me how much you want it."

It was hard to believe they had both been asleep mere minutes before. Callum's body was alive before him, eagerly spearing himself on Ben's cock over and over, shifting his hips, searching for that bright, sparking place inside. 

Ben kept his grip on Callum's hair, but Callum raised up, placed his hands on the headboard so that he was no longer on all fours. His waist dipped, hips curved. Ben wanted to ravish his body, worship it the way that it should be worshipped. 

Their skin was sticky, damp with sweat, and the room felt like a furnace. It was always hot with Callum. It felt like the planets shifted, like the earth itself overheated from the naked truth of how right it was for them to be together.

He didn't know how he existed before Callum. How he went from day to day feeling the way he did before Callum showed him he could feel so much more. 

If it was a forever kind of thing, Ben was going to take it moment by moment. Especially if each of them felt like this. 

Callum braced himself on one hand, snaking the other between his spread, shaking thighs to take himself in hand. He breathed, a high-pitched needy sound escaping him. 

"Touch yourself," Ben said, even though he already was. "Fuck that fist and stretch yourself out on my cock." 

Callum moaned, and Ben felt his balls draw up.

"Gonna come for me baby?" Ben asked. "Gonna get messy all over our bed? Gonna lie in it afterwards all dirty and ruined because you know what a filthy slut you are?" 

"Ah," Callum whined again. "I—" 

"Yeah baby? What do you want?"

Callum pushed the wet head of his twitching cock through his fingers. It was flushed, shiny and wet, Ben imagined he must be aching for it now. He just needed a little bit more. 

"Bet you thought about this before, didn't you?" Ben said. He snapped his hips into Callum's body, his own release creeping up on him. "How many times did you wank that cock and think about getting fucked like this? Such a cock slut. Tell me."

"I—" Callum started, almost unable to squeeze the words out around his impending orgasm.

"Say it," Ben spit. "Fucking say it." 

He was nearly there, he didn't know how much longer he'd be able to hold on. Callum's hot, tight ass felt so good clamped around him, and he kept pushing back on his cock, taking him deeper and harder. 

"I want it," Callum said. "Fuck, Ben. I _need it_. Need your cock. Oh God. Fuck me, fuck me, please. Fuck." 

Ben didn't think Callum even knew what he was saying by the end. He just kept babbling about Ben's cock and how much he needed it, drunk on the coil of his release finally unfurling.

Callum came with a scream. His come shot over his fist, spurting and messy, dribbled over his knuckles. His hips thrust, braced on the bed so he could impale himself on Ben's cock as deeply as he needed it. 

Ben's orgasm hit a few seconds later. He managed to see the look of pure bliss on Callum's face before he tumbled over into it himself and emptied his balls into Callum's waiting body. 

When he was done, Callum slumped down to the bed and Ben rolled off to lay beside him. They breathed into the silence, the early hours of the morning ticking by beyond their curtains. The heat was cloying, but they were slow and sated. 

"Ugh," Callum said, eventually. 

"Hm," Ben hummed. 

"S'good."

"Yeah?" 

Callum chuckled, but it sounded sleepy and like it took a lot of effort. "M'not really going to sleep in this mess," he told him.

"No?"

"Nuh uh. You're going to get up and change the sheets while I wash off. Preferably in cold water."

Ben rolled his head so he was looking into Callum's fucked-out expression. His hair was a mess, tracks of Ben's fingers still in it. 

"Alright," he said. 

It was too hot, and Ben should definitely still be asleep. But he'd get up and change the sheets for Callum. He would drag himself up and open a window to let a cool breeze trickle in. For Callum. 

In the end, this _was_ a forever kind of thing, and there wasn't much he wouldn't do.

**Author's Note:**

> come see me on [tumblr](http://echoaround.tumblr.com)


End file.
